Because of Him
by Tear of Fate
Summary: Kagome is a troubled girl plauged by her broken family and a horrible past. All she wants is something (or Someone) to help her. Who better to be that person than Inuyasha?
1. To Change My Life

Disclaimer- Do you know what I'm going to say? Yah, I thought so. I don't own Inuyasha. sigh  
  
Hey everyone! This is Laurie-san here! Ok, this is my newest fanfic. I'm warning you now, sometimes I'm quick at updating, sometimes I'm not. Please don't kill me! This is my first AU so I hope you like it. It should be interesting. I'm open to any and all suggestions! Thanks for reading!  
  
And now...  
  
Because of Him, Chapter One- To Change My Life   
  
Kagome walked slowly, her eyes staring at the ground, watching her feet walk. The sun's last rays of light reflected on her black, pointed nails, which mirrored the rest of her black outfit.  
Kagome's pants were baggy and black, dragging to the floor. The bottoms were torn, but she didn't care. Bondage straps hung off of them and softly hit the back of her legs as she proceeded forward. She wore a black tank top that fit tight, but not so it looked trashy. That was one thing Kagome was far from, trashy.  
Her raven hair fell to about her waist and it blew around her in the wind. Her eyes were an unusual color of dark, shadowy purple. Her skin was almost flawless, and spiked black bracelets were latched on to her wrist, as well as a black studded watch. A collar with a short chain hung from her neck.  
Although Kagome was covered from head to foot in either black or red all the time, no one could help but notice that she was beautiful. No one however, was able to look past her clothes and her strange ways.  
Kagome lurked in the dark corners of the world, always watching the others. She had one best friend named Sango. Though Sango did not dress the way she did, and was definitely happier and cheerier than Kagome, they were still the best of friends. No one would expect this to be. Sango was popular and everyone knew who she was. Sure, everyone knew Kagome's name too, but that was for a different reason entirely.  
None the less, Sango wasn't here with her now. She was at one of the many parties she had been invited to. Kagome had been invited too, in fact, her friendship with Sango caused her to be invited to a lot of social thins, and she normally would go to them, but tonight? No, tonight was Friday the Thirteenth. To Kagome, it was the biggest holiday of all time.  
There, at the graveyard she was going to, there would be many other people. These were people who understood her, people who were just like her. All of them together would join sources and do something great, just like every Friday the Thirteenth.  
This day was always considered to be an out of the ordinary day. By all Wicca's like Kagome herself, it was a paranormal day. It was the day where you were most likely to change the fates. It was the day where you could change the world, or at least, your world, and that was exactly what Kagome intended to do.  
She rounded the corner, slowing her pace so she had more time to think before she actually toyed with her life. She had intended to do this for a long time now; all she had been waiting for was the right night. Now that she had found a Friday the Thirteenth with a full moon and the perfect conditions for a big enchantment like this one, she was having second thoughts.  
She contemplated the thought of change, trying to think of how this decision came to be. She knew that some part of her never wanted to think about what happened again, but she also knew that she needed to understand to settle on what she was going to do.  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
A seven year old Kagome walked into the darkened room, unable to see anything clearly. She heard a beautiful song playing softly in the back round, one she had heard often before, that her mother had sang to her.  
She hummed the tune quietly as she walked forward, stumbling on things that were scattered about on the floor. She worked her way around the corners of the desk in the middle of the room, reaching the window.  
Kagome slowly peeled back the curtains and let moonlight spill into the room. She turned around gradually to look at the now illuminated area, but instead of seeing the same old room she was used to, she saw something that would change her life forever.  
Kagome's mother was sitting in the desk chair, the rest of her body sprawled out over the desk at strange and seemingly uncomfortable angles. One of her thin and delicate hands hung limp over the edge of the desk and Kagome proceeded towards it.  
Kagome had goose bumps up and down her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Kagome reached for her mothers hand and took it into her own. However, she quickly let go. Her mother was deathly cold and Kagome knew just why.  
The young girl became frantic and scared, looking around nervously not knowing what to do. Suddenly, she spied a note on the desk. It was written in her mother's handwriting. Kagome snatched it up, almost as if she was afraid that someone else would get it first. The letter was messy and hard to read, but Kagome managed.  
"Dear Kagome," Kagome whispered the note out loud to herself. "I know you will find me here first. I'm sorry to have to do this to you. I never intended for it to happen, but it did. Please forgive me for leaving you. I know that that is a lot to ask from you, but please try. Let me explain why I did this. Your daddy is gone. He has finally left us forever. I'm sorry, I know you will miss him, but he did not love me, nor did he love you. Your brother hates me. He thinks I'm a whore and that I hate him too. I don't and you don't, but he thinks it to be true and there is nothing I can do about it. Three, I can't stand anymore let downs. I know you would have grown to do the same things as everyone else that I love and I can't take anymore people leaving me. So my precious little Kagome, go and find someone and tell them what happen, I don't want you to deal with this alone. Mommy loves you..."  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS   
  
And that was it. That was how her mother's goodbye letter had ended. "Mommy loves you..." Kagome thought about what had happened next. She had sprinted all the way to the police station and showed them the letter. Then the young Kagome had collapsed on the floor in hysterics, sobbing uncontrollably, shaking all over, and screaming at the top of her lungs.  
'Yup Kagome, mommy loves you. That's all bull. She never loved me, if she had, she wouldn't have left me to fend for myself my entire life. Did she really think my low life brother was going to take care of me? Well he blew that plan. He hates me, and I hate him. He would rather see me starve.'  
Kagome had made up her mind, which was all she needed. She ran at top speed to the graveyard, her comrades in sight. They were going to help her, for they knew her pain. They had empathy for her, just like she had for them. They all had empathy, not only for the people in their group of friends, but for the world. They cried for the world, they grieved for today and looked for tomorrow.  
They gave Kagome her black velvet cloak as she walked through the rickety gate of the graveyard. She put it on and joined the circle where everyone stood waiting for her. Each of them pulled on their hoods as Kagome stepped in the middle.  
All at once, it began. The sacred humming of the Wiccans filled the area of land. They all carried the same note and breathed at the same time. It was in this melodic energy, that their powers become one.  
A dark blue glowing mist covered the graveyard. The leader of the Wiccan council that was here tonight spoke, and almost sung, to Kagome. "Kagome, you have asked us her tonight, to help you with the most powerful wish spell we can conjure. What is it that you desire?"  
Kagome looked up to the full moon and let all off its beautiful light shine on her like a spotlight. It washed over her and the wind blew her hair lightly. Kagome answered her leader in an equally harmonious voice.  
"I just want something, or someone, that could change my life, and help me through, and take my strife, my pain, my past, away." Kagome hummed a sorrowful tune, and the rest of the council repeated it. They sang together until the mist lifted and the enchantment was complete.  
Kagome sighed and sank to her knees. Everyone bowed to her and disappeared into the shadows of the night. The spell had taking so much of her energy that she could hardly move. She managed to get back to Sango's where she had stayed since she had met her, and collapse into her bed. Kagome drifted off into a dreamless sleep, waiting to see a change in the days to come.  
  
Okay, so that's it for today. Tell me what you think... please? I like reviews but I don't get them that much. Sad, ne? So make me happy, REVIEW! 


	2. An Unknown Factor in My Twisted Life

Disclaimer: Guess what? It's been one day. Do you think that I could get the rights to Inuyasha in one day? No, I didn't think so. So in conclusion, I still don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Okay, I had a comment on the fact that this was a sad story. I want to tell you ahead of time that this WILL be a very sad story. It is a romance and a drama. It is one of those tragic love stories. However, though things go wrong, you will get the ending you want (as long as you want and Inu/Kag ending!). Okay?  
  
And now...  
  
Because of Him, Chapter Two- An Unknown Factor in My Twisted Life   
  
Kagome awoke the next mourning and went down stairs to greet Sango and Sango's other who might as well be Kagome's mom. She had taken care of Kagome for 7 years now, giving her as much love and luxury as Sango and the twins David and Ryan.  
Kagome gave her adoptive mother a hug and took her place at the table. A plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs was set down in front of her. She ate her fill, which was the equivalent of only one pancake and a few bites of egg, before getting up and walking up the stairs to change for the day.  
After throwing on a pair of black baggy pants with numerous chains hanging off them, a red tank top, and black and red converse shoes, she walked back down the stairs and met with Sango in the living room.  
Sango greeted her perkily in a pink and light green fuzzy tank top, and a matching mini skirt. To Kagome, she looked like some kind of sweet candy you could buy at the mall. It just so happened that that was exactly where Kagome and Sango were going today.  
Sango had an obsession with going to the mall. Kagome however, didn't like it as much. It was the prime social area of the city. It wasn't that Kagome minded people; it was just the fact that she didn't particularly enjoy the death stares that people shot at her.  
Today however, was going to be a little different that Kagome expected. It started out as normal. The two girls walked into the mall, Sango in the lead. They met the rest of the 'Barbies' (which was what the group of three popular girls was called) outside of Rave. Kagome made her escape into Hot Topic which was only two stores down.  
"Hey Tony." Kagome walked in the room and her friend Tony slid over the counter to greet her. Tony was lucky enough to work at hot topic and she enjoyed his company when she came in.  
"Hey Kagome, what's up?" Kagome sighed and walked over to check out the new baggy red pants that just arrived yesterday. "Not much," Kagome sighed. "just stuck here with the Barbies again. What's new with you?"  
Tony ran his fingers through his short spiky hair. "Nothing really, we have a new guy working today." Tony gestured lazily to the double doors that lead to the back room. "But I have something that will make you happy."  
Kagome turned to face him, baggy red pants still in hand. "Really? What is it?" Tony smiled, he always loved getting special things that Kagome would like, her smile always made him smile too.  
"Come on, I'll show you." They walked into the back storage room, just like every other time that Tony had a surprise for her; he always knew what she liked. "Inuyasha!" Tony called out to his new employee.  
This boy called Inuyasha walked around the corner, greeting Tony with a 'what-the-hell-do-you-want?' look. Kagome, who normally never looked at appearances, couldn't help but notice that he was what every girl in her school would have called a 'hottie'.  
He was a little over six foot. His hair looked like liquid silver and it flowed almost to his knees, it was, well, beautiful, for lack of a better word. His eyes were a piercing and deep color of amber, which held a certain something that she could not quite grasp. He was dressed similarly to Tony and herself; in black with a lot of chains, with a black hat.  
"Inuyasha, this is Kagome. She's one of my good friends." Tony turned to Kagome. "Kagome, this is Inuyasha. He's the new worker here." Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha. He smirked and looked her over.  
Kagome didn't know how to take this look. It wasn't like he was checking her out or anything, it was like he was looking her over to see if she could be trusted, or, something like that. There was something about him that she couldn't understand.  
Inuyasha walked towards her slowly, still giving her that odd look. "Have we, met before?" he asked her. This struck Kagome as a rather odd question. She looked at him questioningly.  
"Uh, no, I don't think so." He walked a little closer to her. "What makes you think that we have?" Kagome asked him, thinking that she had the right to know. It wasn't that this guy gave off a bad vibe; it was just different than any other that she had ever felt before.  
"Oh, no reason, just wondering, that's all. You looked a little familiar." Inuyasha backed off a little. 'She, she looks so much like her. Perfect height, perfect hair, perfect figure, and her beautiful smell but, her attitude, that's where they differ. This girl is so bright; her eyes aren't cold and serious. But still, there's something inside her that I can't detect.'  
"Inuyasha, bring Kagome to her gift. I have to get back to the counter." Inuyasha shook his head like he was waking up from a sleep. "Um, sure, I'll bring her to it." Inuyasha began to walk back around the corner and Kagome followed.  
They walked for a while in silence. After a bit Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. "What happened to you?" she blurted out without thinking. Inuyasha turned sharply to look at her. "What?!" he said loudly.  
Kagome was taken aback and she stepped slightly away from him. "What do you mean, 'what happened to me'?" Kagome shook her head from side to side, wishing she hadn't said anything.  
"Nothing, never mind, its not important." Inuyasha however was not letting it go that easily. "No, tell me." Kagome continued shaking her head. Inuyasha stared at her intently, calming down a little bit. Kagome looked up into his eyes. She saw in them the same glint of something she could not explain.  
Inuyasha sighed. "Follow me." He turned and continued leading Kagome away. He weaved his way through shelves and piles of clothes until he got back into a far corner of the storage room, a place Kagome had never been before.  
"Sit." He said, and gestured to the bottom of an empty shelf. Kagome did as she was told and Inuyasha sat beside her, rather close. He turned and looked at her. for awhile they both just stared, gazing into each other's eyes. Kagome couldn't help but explain to him what she had meant by her question.  
"It's just, you have this strange aura, and it's something I've never felt before. It's not bad, but, it's not good. It's not happy, but it's not quite sad. I don't really know what it is. And, there's this look n your eye. I can't explain that either. Something happened to you, but that's not the only thing that's different."  
Kagome finished rather oddly. Inuyasha had never once looked away from her eyes. It was almost like he was in a trance. Kagome had made it a point not to look away as well. She didn't want to stop looking at those big golden eyes of his. They were calling her with their strange look.  
"Kagome, there are things I'm willing to talk about, and there are things that will never come out of my mouth. You have brought me to a few things that I am not willing to explain to you. You have described a few things that I also sensed from you. You have something in you that I cannot explain, and I am pretty sure that you will not talk about it since you felt the same thing from me and I won't."  
Inuyasha finished just as strangely as Kagome did. They were both talking in a way that was different from their normal speech. This sounded so philosophical. Kagome didn't know how to respond to his statements. He was right in his thought, but she wanted to know what he was willing to tell her, she just didn't know how to go about asking for the privilege.  
She found however, that she didn't have to ask. "As for the odd aura," he said, avoiding her eyes, "I will explain that. I don't think you'll freak too bad." Kagome was just about to ask exactly what she would freak about, but then Inuyasha removed his hat.  
Sitting on his head, the same color as his hair, were two, small, pointed, adorable, "Doggie ears!" Kagome jumped towards Inuyasha and began to rub them in between her fingers. Inuyasha relaxed under her touch and let a low growl rumble in the back of his throat.  
"I didn't know dog demons purred." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha immediately straightened up. "I was NOT purring. I was... growling, in uh... contentment, and that's half dog demon to you. Besides, how do you know about demons?"  
Kagome laughed. "I'm psychic." Inuyasha cocked his head. "No, not really, I'm Wiccan. We know about all the creatures of the world." Inuyasha's ears tweaked rather cutely and Kagome giggled again.  
"Yah, well don't tell anyone okay? Not everyone is as open minded." Kagome stood up and put her hands on her hips. Inuyasha stood next to her.  
"What do you think I am, stupid? Why would I tell anyone? And, how did you get here? I thought demons des out years ago." Inuyasha sighed. "It seems you Wiccans don't know as much as you think. True, there are few of us, but we're still here and there." Kagome looked at him in amazement.  
"Don't look so surprised when you go out there. Tony will start to worry about you soon. I think he senses something is up." Kagome smiled.  
"Tony is Wiccan too." Inuyasha snorted. "Oh, that explains it. Well, come on, we need to get your gift and get out of here." Inuyasha led a smiling Kagome to her gift. She happily followed him feeling a little more open now that she had been clued in.  
She spent the rest of her day at the mall trying to find reasons to go into Hot Topic and talk to Inuyasha. She was glad that she had met him, and she ended up making plans to hang out with him at school. Turns out that Inuyasha just came here to Tokyo and was going to be going to Kagome's school.  
Kagome found herself overly happy when she found this out. For some reason, she felt and odd bond between her and Inuyasha. She was glad to have found him. They became friends quickly that day and he had opened up to her about the demon thing within about fifteen minutes.  
Kagome went home that night thinking about Inuyasha, and dreaming about him too. However, she had forgotten about something very important. She had forgotten about her spell. She did however, remember the next day.  
Do to this fact; she continued waiting for a change, which had already happened.  
  
Okay, that's it for now. I hope you liked this chapter. It was pretty uneventful, I know. I hope it wasn't too boring, but I needed to lay down the story line before I got into the story itself, okay? Reviews make me happy! ( 


	3. My Side of the Story

Disclaimer: I don't own the incredibly sexy Inuyasha (lol to a heart so pure).  
  
Okay, number one thanks to a heart so pure for bringing something to my attention. She is right, why would Inuyasha open up to little Kagome so fast? I'll have him explain it to you. Lol (. Okay, thanks for reviewing people. Love ya all!  
  
And now...  
  
Because of Him, Chapter Three- My Side of the Story   
  
Inuyasha walked to the bus stop, wearing his normal black attire, including his black hat to hide his ears. He would have another half an hour until the bus came, since he missed the first one.  
Inuyasha looked around; making sure no one was near enough to see him. When he was sure he was alone, we darted up the nearest tree. Inuyasha always found that he thought well in a tree where no one could see him, and that was exactly what he needed to do, think.  
'That girl, she was so different. No one here knows about my being a half demon, but she found out in about fifteen minutes. Why did I feel so fine in telling her? I never have trusted anyone, why this girl that I don't even know?'  
Inuyasha had stayed up all night, thinking and re-thinking about this girl. She seemed so different from all the others that he had met. Girls had been coming in and out of Hot Topic and most of them had practically thrown themselves at him. How come he opened up to the only one who was stand offish?  
'She was unlike the rest of them though. There was something in her, something deep, like in me, some secret or something like that. Maybe that's why I opened up to her. Because she was, in a sense, like me. But no matter how much my subconscious trusts her or how much she is like me, I still will not tell her of my past.  
'They look so much alike, this knew girl and my past love. They even smell alike. But their eyes, that's where they really differ. This girls eyes are bright and alive, but Kikyou's (A/N: Yes I know, it's better to leave her out completely, but she's not around a lot so never fear!) eyes, they were so solitary, so cold. That had been one of the only things I didn't love about her.'  
It brought Inuyasha great distress to think about his past. Kikyo had hurt him so bad. She had betrayed him to her death and almost to his. He still loved Kikyo, but all the same he hated her.  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
"Kikyo, I don't understand! Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha stood in the clearing by the Goshinboku tree. Kikyo was in front of him, an arrow in her bow, pointed straight at Inuyasha's heart.  
"What are you pretending for Inuyasha?! Do you see the blood dripping from my kimono? Do you not remember when you slashed me with your terrorizing claws only an hour before this moment?!" Kikyo shot these words at him with all the strength she could gather. Her wound was deadly, yet she was staying to make Inuyasha's last moments hell, as hers were.  
"Kikyo, what are you talking about? I did nothing of the sort! Why would I do anything to hurt you?" Inuyasha yelled out to his fading Kikyo, desperate for her to believe him, so that she would die with love in her heart, instead of the hate she was feeling.  
"How should I know? All I ever did was love you and try to change you so that we could be together and be happy, but no. That wasn't enough for you! You wanted the Jewel to destroy! You knew I wouldn't give it to you, so you tried to kill me! That's why you did it! And yes, I will die Inuyasha, but you're coming down with me!"  
Kikyo let go of the arrow and sent it soaring at Inuyasha's heart without a second thought. Inuyasha, not knowing what else to do, and having so much anger and hate built up inside of him, came at Kikyo like she was his enemy.  
Kikyo tried to move and shoot again, but it was too late. Inuyasha pinned her to a tree, making sure he didn't truly hurt her. He stared at her for a long while, both of them breathing heavily, not quite sure of what to do.  
"Kikyo, you must believe me. I don't know who attacked you but it wasn't me. I would never hurt you. You should know that." Inuyasha had always had a hard time with words. Now his words needed to be the right ones, because now was when it mattered most of all.  
"Stop lying Inuyasha, and go to hell." Inuyasha felt a searing pain in his back. Kikyo's miko arrow pierced his flesh, and enormous amounts of blood gushed out. Kikyo laughed under her breath, feeling avenged. Inuyasha looked up at her and grimaced, feeling the sharp pain spread throughout his body.  
"See you there." Inuyasha in one swift movement threw Kikyo's body to the ground. It was more than her dying soul could handle, and Inuyasha knew that. Now Kikyo's body lay lifeless on the ground, she was dead, but Inuyasha was determined not to be.  
  
FLASHBACK OVER   
  
Inuyasha thought about his past and he felt tears burn in his eyes. He hated Kikyo, but he loved her. That was what Kagome had seen. She had detected that sorrow within him that emptiness that he thought no one could ever fill again.  
He thought about how Kagome had described to him what he had seen in her. Did she have some tragic story of her own? Should he ask? But if he did ask, would she want to know his story as well? His past was too painful to talk about, was hers just like his?  
Inuyasha always had so many questions, and most of them were never answered, but he was snapped out of his thinking mode when he caught sight of his watch. The bus would be pulling in any minute.  
Inuyasha glanced around before jumping out of the tree. Today was the last day of the weekend. Tomorrow, he would have his first day at a real school. Hopefully, he could find Kagome. She seemed kind enough to take him in as a friend.  
Inuyasha spent the rest of his day thinking about Kagome and what would happen at school. He just couldn't get her out of his head. Half of him liked it that he had something to think about, but the other half was confused as to why the thinking subject was her.  
There was just something about her that he couldn't understand, but he silently pledged that he would find out everything that there was to know about Kagome, even if it took all year.  
  
Okay, now you have Inuyasha's half of the story. Both have a tragic past. One lost what he thought was his true love (Yes, I said thought because his true love is Kagome; he just doesn't know it yet!), the other lost her mother and father and basically her brother too. Like I said, still kind of boring, but it should get interesting soon! I just need to lay down the cards before I can play poker! Okay, I'm done. Please review! 


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

AUTHORS NOTE!  
  
I'm so sorry that I have to do this, but I need to put this story on hiatus until the play is over. I just don't have enough time to write right now. I'll work on the story so I can give you more when I come back to it; but I'm not posting anything. Once again, I'm so sorry. I hope you still read when I come back in about a week. Love ya all! 


	5. Authors note

Hi everyone! This is tear of fate's wife. I am here to inform you that she is sorry that she hasn't been able to update and that she probably wont be able to for a while. So have fun and keep reading fanfics!


	6. A First Taste of Kagome's World

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but maybe I can get Kagome to do some kind of spell for me so that I will… hehehe…

Hello readers! I am so, so, so, so sorry! I haven't been allowed on the compute Thanks to all the people who reviewed and those who made the wait and are coming back. You make my world a better place!

And now…

Because of Him, Chapter Four- Inuyasha's First Taste of Kagome's World

Inuyasha walked into school, looking around in amazement. He had never seen so many people in one place before. Sure, the mall was full of people, but they were spread out in different shops and stores, here, people hurried past in small groups, talking loudly, or whispering and giggling.

Swarms of girls were passing by him as he walked to the locker he had just been assigned from the office. As each from past, they pointed and smiled and waved at him. Twice Inuyasha swore that he heard one of them say something that sounded much like, "Hey hottie!"

Inuyasha scanned the crowd for Kagome, not seeing her anywhere. He gave up after a few minutes of searching and proceeded to his locker. After opening it and putting all his books in except his science (which was his first period), he went back to his search.

After a moment or two, he spotted a bench where a group of people in all black were standing. Inuyasha walked that way, hoping he would find Kagome among them. She was the only person that he knew here, his only connection to the people here; he just had to find her.

When he reached the bench, he saw all the people were dressed like him. They were all laughing and talking like everyone else, but somehow, they were different. He only paid attention to this fact for a while, before something caught his eye. Kagome was sitting on the bench in front of him.

He pushed through the small crowed of people who surrounded her until he reached the bench and sat down. Kagome looked at him for a moment, surprised to see that he found her. Everyone else looked at him like they were ready to pounce on him and cut his head off. Inuyasha was glad that Kagome quickly recovered from her state of shock.

"Inuyasha!" she said, sounding happy to see him. "It must have been hard to find me, not knowing your way around the school and all." Inuyasha nodded, relieved that she was talking to him in this friendly manner. He thought that she would take him in and show him around, but for a little while, he had his doubts.

"Yah, it was hard. But then I spotted this sea of black and I thought that this is where you would be." It was just then that he looked around him. The rest of the group was still looking at him like, if given the word by Kagome, they would kill him. Kagome seemed to notice this too.

"Everyone, this is Inuyasha. He works at Hot Topic, _Tony _introduced him to me. He's my _friend._" Kagome stressed the words _Tony _and _friend _and the crowd around them seemed to settle down.

For some reason, Inuyasha had a slight twinge of happiness when Kagome called him her friend, though when thinking about it later on he could not understand why. Then Kagome tugged at his arm and began pulling him away from the rest of the people.

"I'm going to talk to Inuyasha for a minute. I'll meet you all here next period as usual okay?" Kagome's friends nodded and she continued walking, pulling Inuyasha into a hallway.

"Inuyasha let me explain a few things to you." Kagome sat Inuyasha down on a deserted bench in the quite deserted hallway. Inuyasha blinked at her a few times questioningly, which Kagome had to admit to herself, was very cute.

"One, you cannot just walk up, a perfect stranger, and sit at 'The Bench'." Inuyasha thought that the words the bench were said very oddly, but he dismissed it for now. "Two, I know you noticed the death stares. You can't just sit by _me_ of all people. I know I'm not in the 'in-crowed', but I'm very in with the people I hang out with. I originated 'The Bench' and am like a little sister to all of them, they are very protective over me."

"Why do you say the words 'The Bench' like it's the title of something?" Kagome sighed and then shook her head at Inuyasha's stupidity, as if everyone should automatically know about 'The Bench.'

"It _is_ a title Inuyasha. Let me try to explain this to you. Look at them, and me, and you, notice how we dress different? Well, people don't like that. They call us 'The Freaks' and so, I got together a bunch of these people, and we all sit at this one bench. It's our bench and everyone is scared of us I guess. It's our territory, our place to hang out, and it's known throughout the school."

Kagome finished and Inuyasha stared at her. That was odd, why would people not like other people by the way that they dressed? It just didn't make sense to him. The more Inuyasha heard, the less logic Kagome's world made to him.

"Look Inuyasha, I know it's hard to understand," she put her hand on his that was resting on the bench. "But it's just the way things work around here. Don't' worry about it." Kagome smiled sweetly.

Inuyasha's eyes darted towards their hands. It was only a small gesture, but Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat when she touched him. He moved quickly off the bench, hoping she wouldn't notice his discomfort.

"Yah, whatever." He tried to recover and reclaim his cool attitude, but Kagome noticed and giggled. "What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha was till trying to hard, and Kagome knew it. She forced back her giggles.

"Nothing Inuyasha, nothing at all." She stood up. "Now, let's go." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand once more and pulled him back to the group.

Inuyasha sat on 'The Bench' cross-legged. The entire group had their eyes on him and him and Kagome both noticed. Kagome sighed. 'This is going to be one hell of a long day…'


	7. Inuyasha's Adjusting Well?

Hello! I am trying to make up for just now returning to this story by writing as much as I can in as many chapters as I can. How am I doing?

Disclaimer- obviously, I do not own Inuyasha… as much as I would like to…

Because of Him, Chapter Five- Inuyasha is Adjusting… Well?

It was the first class of the day that Kagome didn't have with Inuyasha. Kagome walked to the back of the class and took her normal seat in on the left side of the room, in the corner. Several times, Kagome caught herself looking to the side and expecting to see Inuyasha, and when she realized that he wasn't there, she was almost disappointed. It was odd how seemingly attached she was to him; she just couldn't seem to get him off her mind.

"Hey Kag-chan. What's up?" Kagome heard a voice beside her. She turned to see Sango, her single best friend sitting in the seat where Inuyasha normally was. Kagome smiled back at her. "Not too much Sango. What've you been doing?"

Sango sighed and darted her eyes toward the clock. "Nothing at all really. I'm just ready for lunch. By third period I think I can hear my stomach yelling at me." Kagome let out a little snort. There was silence for only a moment before Sango spoke again, " You weren't at our bench in between periods. I think you're other friends were looking for you. Where've you been?"

Kagome turned back to Sango to answer her. For some reason she was stopped for a moment. She supposed it was the way Sango had looked (which was a very valid reason, as Sango was very pretty). Her hair was the color of chocolate, as were her eyes. It was long and it always looked good. Today she had on jeans, a studded belt, and a black shirt. Sango black like the rest of Kagome's friends, but it was still okay for her to hang out with them once in a while, even though she chose to mostly stay with her preppy friends during the school days.

Kagome realized that Sango was waiting for her to respond and snapped out of her daze. "Oh, yah. I, uh, was showing Inuyasha around. He's new and everything and I'm the only person he knows, so I figured I should help him out a little bit." Kagome said, as she shrugged and looked at Sango.

As she said this, a very curious expression drifted across Sango's face. Kagome smiled. "And what's that look for?" Now it was Sango's turn to shrug. Kagome gave a small laugh. "Come on Sango. Just tell me."

Sango laughed herself. "It's nothing really; just a little rumor that you two are an item, or at least on your way there."

Kagome snorted. "It's the first day of school, and there are already god damn rumors floating around. That's pathetic." At the same time that Kagome said this, her heart was skipping beats and her mind was racing. _What would make people think that? Sure, I've been spending time showing him around, but that's it. And I don't like Inuyasha. I mean I've only known him for what, two days? So I can't like him, and I don't. Do I?_

Just then, the teacher interrupted her thoughts by telling them to clear their desks so that he could hand out a 'Get to Know Me' worksheet. "Ugh! Didn't we stop doing these in second grade?" Sango raised her hand and said loudly enough for the whole class to her. Kagome laughed (along with the whole class) and propped her feet on the desk. "Oh dear! Do we get to write whatever we want? Because I want everyone to know that I want a pony and a dollhouse for Christmas!" Kagome said, mimicking a little girl.

The teacher, Mr. Marter, sighed and quieted the class. "Well, Kagome, we can always count on you and your friends to at least make the class interesting." One of Kagome's favorite things about her and her friends was that they weren't afraid to speak up and say what they're thinking. Most teachers just did the same thing as Mr. Marter; let it go.

Inuyasha walked into his next class, the one without Kagome. He missed her showing him what he should do. He took the seat in the back, left corner, the one that Kagome would normally sit in. He looked around the room. Once in a while, he would see two girls looking at him; one of them even smiled and gave a little wave. Inuyasha smiled back.

Inuyasha continued to look around. He began to notice, that every girl that came in the class at least looked at him for a moment. Inuyasha smiled at them and tried to make eye contact. He found that he rather liked the attention (which is a very odd thing since he normally barely even noticed it).

The teacher finally came in and requested that they got in to groups of assigned two as he read them aloud. After the groups were called, they were to find their partners. Inuyasha was paired with the girl that had waved at him earlier.

Her name was Avian. She had blonde hair that went to her middle back and her eyes were blue. She was wearing a red shirt, a very short black skirt, and knee-high, black, heeled boots. She and Inuyasha were supposed to talk and get to know each other and then tell the class what they learned about the other person.

"So," said Avian. "You're new here this year aren't you?" She smiled at him sweetly. Inuyasha nodded. "Yah." He seemed kind of shy, but it was more the fact that he had no idea what else to say. Avian laughed slightly.

"Well, who do you know here?" Avian continued to smile at him. Inuyasha smiled back without realizing it. "Just Kagome. She's been showing me around." Avian's expression quickly changed at the mention of Kagome's name. Her eyebrow went up and she snorted.

"You're friends with Kagome?" Inuyasha nodded. "That dumb bitch. She thinks she's so cool just because she got all the 'Freaks' to sit at the bench. She didn't even invite me." Inuyasha was slightly surprised. This was the first bad comment that he had heard about Kagome.

The teacher told them to go back to their seats and that they would present what they had learned to the class now. As Inuyasha went to stand up, Avian grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. "Listen Inuyasha, there are other people who will be nice to you besides conceded sluts. If you ever need anything, just tell me." Avian regained her sweet composure and smiled at Inuyasha-who smiled back- as he walked away.

A few people went up to tell the class about their partner before Inuyasha did. When he got back to his desk, he had a note on his desk. It was from Avian. It said "Hey hottie! Call me! 422-9143 Love, Avian" The 'I' was dotted with a heart. Inuyasha looked at her. She was smiling at him. He smiled back and put the note in his pocket just as the bell rang for the class to be dismissed.

The rest of the day was boring and uneventful. Inuyasha still stayed with Kagome, despite what Avian had said. He had chosen not to tell Kagome about meeting her or the note, as he didn't want to get anything started.

Inuyasha enjoyed being with Kagome, not matter what anyone said.

Okay, that's all for this chapter. So how do you think Inuyasha is adapting. He has girls trying to get his attention left and right, Avian's just bold. I'm getting into it now. Hell is going to break loose! Prepare for a fiery doom! Well, maybe just a cat fight. Lol.

Ja ne!


	8. Avian or Kagome?

Hello, I'm still going! I hope you all are still interested. I'm trying my best!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry I'm not being more creative.

Because of Him, Chapter Six- Avian or Kagome?

The school week had passed. It was Saturday. Inuyasha had continued to hang out with Kagome throughout the school day, and a twice, he even hung out with her at the mall. But at the same time, he was talking to Avian every day in class and sometimes in the hallways. He had also taken the liberty to call her almost every night. (A/N: I think I forgot to say that Inuyasha was going to stay with Tony. He knows about Inuyasha being a half demon too.) Kagome still didn't know.

Inuyasha was still doing okay. He almost killed a guy when he knocked Kagome's books out of her hands on purpose. Inuyasha now looked after Kagome when it came to that sort of thing. He had also become best friends with Miroku, Sango's boyfriend. It had made the four of them hang out a lot. Saturday was no different.

Sango came downstairs and knocked on Kagome's door to her room at about four. Kagome put down the book she was reading and called for Sango to come in. Sango walked in, cheery as ever. She sat down on Kagome's bed. "What's up Sango?" Kagome asked as she stretched.

Sango smiled. "Miroku just called a minute ago. He said that he and Inuyasha are going to 'The Crow' tonight, and that they want us to come." Kagome smiled back at Sango. She could tell that Sango really wanted to go. 'The Crow' was one of the hottest clubs around. Sango loved it when Miroku took her there.

"Yeah, Sango. That sounds cool. When are we going?" Sango smiled even wider at Kagome's agreement. "Tonight at 7 o'clock." Kagome smiled and nodded and Sango happily skipped out of her room to call back Miroku.

Kagome read for a while and then took a small nap. She woke up at 6:00 so that she could get ready for the night. She rolled at of bed and walked towards her closet. She picked out and outfit with ease. She pulled a tight black shirt over her head and a skirt that was black and on the bottom was pleaded and had red polka-dots. She then stretched black and red fishnets on her long les, and after, pulled on her knee-high black boots.

Sango took longer than Kagome did to get ready. By the time they had both gotten on make-up and made finishing touches, Miroku and Inuyasha were waiting for them on the porch. Sango came out wearing a tight, red dress with red high heals. Miroku stared as he took her hand and lead her to the car.

Kagome came out and closed the door behind her. Inuyasha caught his breath. To him, Kagome looked like the pretties (not to mention sexiest) girl that he had ever laid eyes on. Kagome smiled at him. "Come on dog boy, I guess you're my date." Kagome and Inuyasha laughed. She locked her arm in his as they walked to the care. Inuyasha and Kagome got in the back and they drove off to the club.

When they got there, they flashed their ID's to prove they were seventeen, and walked into the club. The air was smoky and club light turned it colors. Sango immediately started dancing. Miroku pulled her close and moved with her to the music. Kagome brought Inuyasha to the bar and leaned against it. "Smirnoff Ice. I'll just go with shots." Kagome said to the bartender when he drew close enough to hear her.

"You're drinking?" Inuyasha looked at her oddly. "Aren't you too young?" Kagome laughed. "You think these guys care? All they want is money." Kagome paused for a moment. "You want one?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. It almost seemed as if she was daring him. He smiled at her. "What the hell? Sure." Kagome smiled back and motioned for the bartender to bring two shots instead of just her one.

When the bartender set them down, Kagome took the shot and Inuyasha copied her. They set down the glasses and Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Hey, you wanna dance?" Inuyasha looked at her surprised, maybe even slightly nervous. "Come on Inuyasha. You can dance can't you?"

"Uh, I've never really tried before." Inuyasha replied, looking at the ground. Kagome smiled at him. "Come on. I'll show you." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and lead him to the dance floor. "Just follow my lead."

Kagome began to move her hips to the beat. She moved her hands to her neck and shoulders, still smiling at Inuyasha. "Come on!" She grabbed Inuyasha's hands and helped him to begin moving. Inuyasha watched Kagome and tried to follow her. Soon enough, he had the rhythm and danced without having to watch her every move, although he did anyway.

Kagome twisted Inuyasha's arms around her front and dance with her back pressed against his torso. Inuyasha moved with Kagome under the lights. They danced to the beat of the music until the song was over. A new song started and Kagome turned back around to face Inuyasha and smile at him.

Just as they started dancing again, Kagome felt a hand push on her should. She stumbled to the side and turned to look at Inuyasha. Now, she saw Avian. She had her whole body pressed against Inuyasha's and held her arms above her head. Inuyasha moved with her body.

Kagome was totally disgusted. She walked up to them and used her body to separate them. She continued to dance with Inuyasha. Avian pushed Kagome but this time stood and faced her. "Who the fuck do you think you are!" Avian yelled over the music.

Kagome smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you?" Kagome said calmly. Avian looked infuriated. Kagome just stood calmly, staring at her and every once in a while, glancing at Inuyasha.

"Look," Avian yelled. "Inuyasha doesn't need a nasty slut like you giving him a bad reputation when he first gets here." Kagome laughed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Right, because I was the one dancing right on top of him." Kagome shot back, still with a cool composure.

"Hello Kagome, I dated your older brother. I know all about you." The song had ended for a moment, and now only Avian could be heard. "You're mommy was a whore and she screwed every guy in Japan. Then, she passed down her trade to you."

Kagome stood frozen. "That's a fucking lie!" She could feel tears burning in her eyes. "Oh, poor little Kagome; her daddy left her, her brother hates her, and her mommy killed herself. You were on the street when Sango's mother picked you up. Working the streets is more like it. You're nothing but trash!"

The music started again and Kagome felt her heart racing and her rage building. Tears began streaming from her eyes. "You nasty bitch." That was all Kagome said before slamming her fist into Avian's face as hard as she could. Then, she turned and ran out of the club like lightning. Without a second thought, Inuyasha followed her.

Dun, dun, dun…. What happens next! Who knows? No one! Except me. Well, that's all I can write for now. Sorry! I hope you like it! Ja ne!


End file.
